Naruto: Hikaro no Raiu Ki Ryu Saga
by Hikaro Ryu
Summary: This is the story of my OC and the inclusion of many other OC from my friend. Hikaro a young boy with parent with a past life in Konoha what happen when he follow the same footstep of his father and meet Minato Namikaze's son. AU. Tons of OC. Rated T.


**Hikaro: Hey guys if your reading this, I probably published the first of my character's story. Now your probably betting five bucks that I not get up too three chapter. Well you might be right, but I got an odd feeling I have more determination now then I could have ever remembered having. So without further a do I present you with...**

**Kyuubi: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!**

"Quote"= Dialogue.

"_Quote/Italic" _= Though.

"**Quote/Bold"**= Inner, Demon, Spirit, Etc Dialogue.

"_**Quote/Italic/Bold"**_= Inner, Demon Spirit, Etc Though.

~~~~~~= Past event (not specifically a flashback) or flashback.

______= Break.

Underlined= Explanation/translation/definition.

(Parenthesis)= Location.

**Disclaimers: I do not own nor will ever own neither Naruto nor none the character in the show. I do on the other hand own Hikaro and several new characters that you will see through the story and the one that where made by my friend**

**Warning: I'm not that good and writing action scene. I'm more of a reader than a writer so you will find error in them point them out I will edit it and make the correction. Among other thing this story is more of my character Hikaro and their will be a lot of large teams if you don't like that then I suggest you stop don't read it called fanfiction therefore my story my rules in the sense of what I write and as long as I follow the rules of the website**

**Naruto: Hikaro no Raiu Ki.  
The Ryu Saga.**

* * *

(Outside Konoha gates)

It has been eight years, since the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life for the sake of his village, Konoha, against the Kyuubi no Youko. Securities in Konoha has been taking into consideration and as proof two jonin where guarding the gate. It was peaceful day but soon interesting event will happen as the two jonin saw a small figure approaching the village gate.

The approaching figured stopped in the middle of the road as a smile spread across his lips and it finally turned in to a wide grin. "So this is Konoha…." the boy would observe the village gate and what he was able to see from the far distance. The boy looked between the ages of seven or eight he has black hair and eyes, his skin is white. The boy wears a white shirt that was a bit dirty and grey pants that have been ripped with a small backpack, people would either guess that the boy was either been traveling for a while or that he just does not care for his hygiene. The boy would continue walking heading toward the gate in hope of entering what he would hope to be his new home.

The guard raised the eyebrow as they saw the kid they have already made various educational guesses as to who is that black haired boy approaching was it a, enemy ninja, homeless child escaping from his old village or just a regular thief. One the guard would mock the boy thinking that he was actually an adult but was a midget.

Now unlucky for said guard the boy just happened to get to the front of the gate to hear so he just got a kicked in the ball by the now angry young boy as vein appeared on his forehead. "Who the hell you're calling a midget?!" the young boy asked but he soon stick out his tongue as he ran inside the village now out sight to the chuckling guard and the guard on the ground screaming agony for having his jewels kicked.

One the guard that chuckled at his friend pain decided to break the silence and actually start a conversation after thirty second of the event occurring and he asked, "So how are the family jewels? Want me to get you some ice?" the guard laughs as his partner only glared and try to stand up only to fall again in the ground grabbing his special place and complains about the pain as both completely forgot that the mysterious boy had just entered their village.

* * *

(Center of Konoha)

The young boy now stood in what he believed was the center of the village bustling with business villager seemed to be moving things around. _"Seem like their going to be celebrating something."_ The boy would think to himself.

The young boy's train of though was soon interrupted by a voice, from where it was, it was from his mind but it was not his conscious rather it was another being that locked within him. **"Don't you remember what day it is and what they celebrate, Hikaro?"** the voice spoke only to be heard by his container.

The boy now revealed to be named Hikaro placed his finger on his chin traveling for almost a year could make anyone lose track of what date was today. After a few minute he hit his palm with his fist as he just remembered. _"That right today is October tenth…the day the Kyubi attacked Konoha."_ he said inside his mind as he communicated with the being inside his mind by though while he was still conscious.

The being smiled and would nod inside Hikaro mind, **"That right today they celebrate the victory of the Yondaime against the Kyuubi no Kitsune." **The being inside Hikaro did not refer the Kyuubi as a Youko unlike most people would, Hikaro always wondered why but the only explanation he would always received was not to judge a book by its cover.

Hikaro looked around as he heard bit of the conversation all sharing keyword such as "demon brat" or "embodiment of the Kyuubi itself". He wondered why where the villager saying stuff as if the Kyuubi was trapped inside something or…someone. But their was one thing he found peculiar at least once one those people that mentioned the Kyuubi said a name of what Hikaro believed was a males name and that name was...

* * *

(Village Alley)

A yellow flash seemed to pass through the alley quickly running away from someone. Soon a villager came to view with his face covered in orange paint. The yellow flash revealing it was only a boy with blond hair, sapphire blue eyes. The boy was wearing a white shirt with the Leaf Village symbol and some blue pants. The most interesting and noticeable feature on this boy was the fact that he had what seemed to have whisker mark on his cheek. The man that chased finally gave up as he tried to catch his breath as stood up strait and shook his fist in the air in anger. "I will get you Uzumaki Naruto, you dam demon!" he shouted off to the distance as he walked away trying to get the paint off.

Naruto was actually near as he heard the man call him demon. He looks down as his face show how much pain he felt for being called a demon and not understanding. Why? He quickly rubbed his eye to stop himself from crying as he continued running as he muttered the word to himself. "Happy Birthday Naruto…." He ran off to the park his figure soon getting out of view.

* * *

(Village Center)

Hikaro walked around the village as he tried to find the Hokage building so he could ask their Kage if he could become a citizen and a shinobi of this village. He sighed thinking it was hopeless to try to find the Kage of such a large village. He could have asked someone if he wanted to but in order to avoid questions he would avoid most of the adult for now.

"**I do not see why can't you just get to high ground and look for the building you think the Kage might be located at."** The being's voiced echoed in his mind trying to at help him out.

" ! "

Hikaro just took immediate action not thinking twice after the voice in his mind gave the suggestion so he ran to an alley and climb to the roof one the building and he continued doing so till he was in the highest one around him. His eye went wide as he saw most of the village as he muttered, "Amazing…. so this is Konoha in full sigh." He said in awe, his old village was not one to have shinobi but now that he saw Konoha and when he compared it to his old village there was a huge difference. He shook his head as he realized he was getting side tracked and he curved both the fingers in each and only his index and thumb would meet contact and he placed them over his eye using them as if they were binoculars. He moved his head seeing all the building as he stop to see the stone face of four men, he guess they where really important but he was not sure why but the fourth head looked familiar nut he quickly shook the though away retuning back to his current objective he looked to his left seeing children throwing kunai in the academy because they are training in hope to become full fledge shinobis. He watched them for about five minute before he groaned and smacked his cheek with both of his hand, _"Concentrate Hikaro you got to stop looking at every little thing…" _he though as he soon saw a building with the kanji for 'Fire' and smirked "Jackpot!" he dropped to the ground from the roof as he ran toward the Hokage Estate.

* * *

(Hokage Estate)

Maratashi Anko was currently standing in front of the Hokage's office doors. Her mission was an easy one let no one bother the Hokage. This was an easy job for a person like her due to her….reputation. She watched seeing no one to come by and entertain her as she sighed in disappointment and just pulled out a small orange book from her trench pocket and began reading.

Hikaro who was already in the building soon found a woman guarding the door he smiled in delight as his gut was telling that he had just found the Hokage's office; on the other hand something else was telling him that…

"**HELL, THAT ONE SMOCKING HOT BABE!" **the voice within his mind yelled like a teenager with raging hormones going on his first strip club experience.

He sigh a bit rubbing his head as he looked up at the purpled haired woman who had a small blush on her face as she read her novel. He shrugged thinking it would be no problem if he entered; which was exactly what he did going unnoticed by Anko.

"Jiraiya truly is one of the best writers ever…" she said a blush still on her face but grinning not noticing that little Hikaro just entered through the door she was suppose to guard.

* * *

(Hokage Office)

The current Hokage of the Leaf Village Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently doing his paper work. He sighed as he remember the days where he was the one doing the missions instead of sighing them and read the report on them, but all to keep thing in order. He turned his seat facing the plain white wall which had picture of the previous Hokage. The Shodaime, Nidaime, himself the Sandaime and the last picture was a young man with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eye Minato Naminkaze the Yondaime also know as the lady killer the elder Hokage noted remembering how many woman had fallen in love with the young prodigy. But he was no longer among the living as Hokage he did what he had to do to protect the village; he sacrificed himself so the "will of fire continue burning in Konoha" remembering one of his favorite quote. Sarutobi reminiscing was soon interrupted by the opening of the door, he sighed he though they put Anko to guard the door no one would be stupid enough to mess with the snake jonin…well maybe Jiraiya would. He turn his desk he expected to be greeted by someone of the village but he just stared at the small eight year old boy who was grinning as if he gotten a new toy. He coughed as he looked at the child standing before him he had a aura of familiarity but he could not quiet place it but he gave up at remembering as he figure that he would remember when he would. "Young boy are you lost?" Sarutobi asked the boy knowing for a fact that he was not part of the village.

Hikaro looked at the old man sitting. So that was the Kage he did not look like much in his opinion but he noted that with age comes wisdom so he was sure that the leader of the village was strong especially the leader of the Land of Fire one of the largest nation and if not the largest. Once he heard the man asked him a questioned he bowed a bit. "Actually I was wondering….are you the Kage of this village.

Sarutobi was taken back by the politeness the young boy showed but something that caught his attention was that he asked if he was the "Kage" the old term to describe the leader of the village till they decided to identify each. _"It seems who though this kid must been someone from old times."_ he though to himself. He gave a kind smile to the young boy and nodded. "Yes I am the village's Kage…my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen" the old man smile kindly with his eye closed.

Hikaro cheered with in his mind finally he could become a citizen of a shinobi village well that is if Sarutobi accepted him. He stood up straight and took a breath. "I would like to become a citizen of Konoha…not only but I would like to be enrolled into the Academy so I can train to become a shinobi of this village…" he said calmly try to hide how anxious and nervous he was feeling.

Well that's a first, he would never expect for a young boy from who know where to request for such a thing. Sarutobi did not answer immediately as he stood his hands together covering his mouth as he proceeded to examine the boy.

He noted the clothe they where a bit worn meaning he has not used nothing but that pair not only that but the pant had a large hole that would have covered his knee. The boy was shaking showing that he was nervous that he might refuse him. He then looked at his black eyes which he could only see determination showing the complete opposite of what his body language was showing, the eyes showed that he was determined to do his best if he accepted to the boy's demands. He only had a small back pack which he carried probably the few thing he had with him. In his surrounded he did not see anyone no adult with him, that's the one thing that truly shocked him_ "This boy…could he have possible traveled from far just to get here?!" _He cleared his throat figuring he learned enough of the boy just through looking at him as he felt he should answer to not keep the young lad waiting but first he wanted to ask something. "Why do you wish to become a shinobi…?" he looked at him straight in the eye.

Hikaro jumped bit as he heard his voice so suddenly after a minute of him being silence as he listened and though about the way to answer the question without giving much information. He looked up his eye burning with determination as he spoke; "I feel it is necessary for me to become a shinobi…it is the root of all basic training…not only that but I hope to get stronger…to make sure that the people that I aim to protect I will never ever have to lose them…" where they was once anxiousness and nervousness now were security of what he spoke and honesty, although it was something spoken by child will only be conceived as something childish but Sarutobi could tell that this boy whoever he was held determination that many of the past Hokage of the leaf village held was well as the determination of a young blonde haired boy he knew.

Sarutobi closed his eye and took a stack of paper. "You are accepted…" he said plainly waiting to see the young boy's reaction.

Hikaro frowned a bit as he believe he would said no but then he registered what he said he stared at Sarutobi with eye gleaming with excitement.

"I will provide you with a home as well till you become a shinobi you will not have to pay for it…as well as your payment to enter the academy." Sarutobi said as he prepared some record and he looked at the boy now.

Hikaro was now grinning in triumph. He could not believe it himself and it was a lot easier then what he expected as he was about to walk out but Sarutobi called out to him for a moment; "May I have your name?" he waited patiently.

Hikaro looked at the window and climbed up as he looks at Sarutobi. "The name is Akimoto Hikaro remember it Ojii-san!" he then quickly went off to begin to explore his brand new home

Sarutobi cough as he heard what the boy that he now knows as Hikaro called him. "Ojii-san…" he said to himself and laugh to himself. "Just like Naruto…that boy…" he smiled shaking his head but then he remembered something. "Why did he get nervous when he said his last name?" he asked himself pondering deeply at the though.

(Park/ Ichiraku Ramen Bar/ Konoha Street)

Naruto was in the swings of the park alone, no friends to play with him and no parents to push him. He sighed deeply as he got off the swing. What he would give someone to talk to him, he was getting tired of just about everything only a few people where kind to him sometimes he wondered what would happen if he just took…

The though was completely interrupted as Naruto noticed a shadow that covered him he looked up to see a kid about his age with black hair and eyes. At first he though it was his rival Uchiha Sasuke but two things gave it off. One, he was smiling… Sasuke never smiles he might smirk or scowl but he never smiles. Two the hair style was not that of a cockatiel he chuckled at the joked he made to make the guys laugh but then being cased by the platoon of Sasuke fan girls. But he could not help but wonder who this kid was.

Hikaro was now standing in front of Naruto looking at him. In his journey to explore the village he wondered off to the park where he found the blond haired boy knows as Naruto. Hikaro decided to start the conversation. "Hey my name is Akimoto Hikaro, I'm new to the village." He grinned at Naruto, Hikaro usually would not open up to people but that something that needed too change beside it was a whole new beginning so that make it easier for him.

Naruto blinked a bit. He was new to the village that means that that he did not know about him being shunned by both the villagers and the children. He smiling on the inside this could be his only chance on having a real friend. He gave a fox like grin to Hikaro. "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage of this village." He pointed at himself with pride sticking out his chest.

Hikaro though for a moment, _"This is the Naruto people have been calling a demon brat….but he seemed normal aside from the scratch mark or whisker on his face but aside from that he look very friendly." _But he really did not care Naruto seemed kind and even if he had a demon their where in the same road, he also had something sealed in him it was not a demon but it was treated as one by the people that learned about the being sealed in him. He looked up at Naruto. "Nice to meet Naruto!" he said happily and looked around the park. "Why are you alone in the park?"

Naruto tried not to show any pain, alone that one word that really got to him even if he was alone for most of his life, he ignored the though he might have if he kept on pondering as he grinned at Hikaro. "Cause the parks belong to me and everyone in the village knows it." He smirked at his own cleverness.

Hikaro chuckled and gave a grin and looked at him. "Oh really then how about we fight for it."

Naruto just rolled his eye and smiled at Hikaro. "Please like you would be able to defeat the future Hokage." Naruto began to crack his knuckles getting ready to spar.

Hikaro clenched his finger to form a first as they cracked and smiled. "Then lets begin!" he shouted as they both rushed at each other and proceeded to spar.

One hour passed and both Naruto and Hikaro where laid on the ground they had bump and bruises from sparing both of them where covered in sweat but both where grinning like a fox as they both began to laugh at the same time. Hikaro was the first to speak; "That was fun Naruto." He grinned at his new friend.

Naruto still on the ground grinning like a fox toward Hikaro nodding his head; "Yeah it-" the finished at mid sentence as both their stomach growled and they blushed in embarrassment but both laugh as they stood up. "Seem like both of us are hungry heh? Come I will take you to the best place in the whole village, my treat!" he exclaimed as he headed of Hikaro following close behind.

As they walked Hikaro placed close attention to the odd stares that where given to him, no not him it was Naruto they where staring with hate, anger and even fear. He started to worry do the villager show THAT much hate toward Naruto. He looked at Naruto surprised that he was still grinning. He completely ignored the stares the villagers gave him or that he did not notice, no, he was sure that Naruto knew he seemed a bit childish but he was not ignorant.

Hikaro's theory was right Naruto was ignoring the stare giving to him by the villager's, he had to deal with it for eight years that is one the reason y he wished to become Hokage, to be acknowledge by the villagers. He smiled as he sniffed the aroma that Ichiraku Ramen Bar, his favorite place to eat as he stepped in to see Teichi greet him. "Well good evening Naruto what will it be. Is it going to be the usual?" The middle aged man asked as he noticed that Naruto was accompanied by a young boy.

Naruto and Hikaro both sat in the stool as they entered the small bar, Naruto then took out two coupons out of his pocket as Teichi took them and after ten to fifteen minute he handed them a bowl steaming ramen. Naruto broke his chopstick and licked his lips. "Itadakimasu!" they both said as they proceeded to eat. Once they finished it was already night and you could hear the festivity beginning.

"Well Naruto it was fun and it was nice to meet you I will see you tomorrow." Hikaro said with a grin enjoying so far his first day in Konoha.

Naruto returned the Hikaro grin with a sincere smile that usually people did not see. "Count on it Hikaro!" he went running at the opposite direction leaving Hikaro to walk alone.

Hikaro just realize he had no place to stay so he went of running toward the Hokage estate in hopes to ask him where his new home is. As he ran he over heard a loud cheer coming from a house. Curiosity getting the better of it he looked through the window to see a group of people discussing something there was a man with silver hair that seemed to be spoke person.

The silver haired man had a sadistic smile upon his face as he heard the people cheer for him. "We have had eight year of living with that dam Kyuubi no Yokou and we shall not stand for it I will personally kill Uzumaki Naruto!" he grabbed the kunai and raised up in the air as the people cheered for him.

Hikaro heart was racing as heard the word of the man. Killing Naruto! Why would they do, no, why would they even think of such of thing? The answer came to him as the voice spoke to him in a very serious demeanor. **"Humans can be easily be blinded by their hatred…this is such an example… you know what you have to do…since you Naruto seem to share a past of being judge for misfortune that have happened to people."**

Hikaro stood up his facial expression showed determination as he went running of to find Naruto before they found him.

* * *

(Konoha Street/Forest)

Naruto was walking smiling widely as he forgot that today was they that the village resented him the most. October tenth the date the Kyuubi was killed but, why him? But he could careless he met a new friend and he was glad. But a twist of fate would change his though as a man with a kunai wearing a mask approached him motioning Naruto to come forward. Naruto being Naruto usually would try to fight back but it was different this time the people ignored him, kick him out shop but never have they tried to kill him till now that is. He backed away only for the man come closer with the kunai. Naruto started running toward the forest in hope of losing the assassin.

He was running fast as he could feel his heart beat accelerate the tree appeared to be blurry as the speed he was going which would be his downfall as one the branches caught his leg and he fell to the ground spraining his ankle. Soon the man that continued chasing him appeared just a few feet away from with the kunai in hand. Naruto backed away crawling backward only to hit against a tree. The man finally decides to speak; "I hope you had good birthday Kyuubi brat cause it will be your last!" he rushed toward Naruto with kunai with intent of stabbing him the heart.

Naruto just closed his eye in deep though; "So this is how it end…just after I met someone that acknowledge me…" he looked down waiting to feel the pain but all he heard was the noise of the crimson red liquid dripping to the floor.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

Ever since Sarutobi met Hikaro all he has had done was the paper work for the young lad to become a citizen of Konoha and he just finished. He also had a word with Anko about how could a simple young boy get passed her, a jonin. Anko only responded that she was reading a very good book and the Sandaime forgave 9only after finding out which book was it. He finally finished and took a deep breath. He had no heard news from Naruto usually on this day he would come to him for obvious reason, the old man only sighed at how ignorant the villager where for thinking Naruto was the Kyuubi.

He took out what seemed to be a crystal ball and placed it over his table. "I should check on how Naruto is doing." He proceeded with some hand sigh and soon the location of Naruto was reflected on the crystal ball.

He was running.

But why was he running so fast?

Why is their fear in his eye?

The old man winced as Naruto tripped on a branch and sprained ankle. He then called out, "Kakashi take a look at the location and find Naruto." The Hokage demanded.

Kakashi just outside of the roof of the Hokage estates entered and watched but now their eye went wide as they both saw that Naruto was being hunted down.

"Get all jonin to that are before it to-!" there was a clash heard from the crystal ball. No it could not be that man actually killed Naruto! He will make sure that man paid! The though where interrupted as Kakashi pointed toward the crystal ball; "I think you might wanna look." Kakashi said trying not to show his expression of shocked at what he saw.

The elderly man looked at the crystal ball as he saw a silhouette standing in front of Naruto with the kunai in between his forefinger and grabbing the fist of the assassin. He eye went wide as he realized who it was.

* * *

(Forest)

Naruto was surprised he did not feel any pain other than his sprain ankle and his chest from his heart beating so fast. But then why did he clearly see blood in the ground. He looked up to see someone standing in front of him holding down the enemy. He eye went wide as the figure protecting him learning who it was.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hikaro asked trying no to show pain in these situation he could not show those that he was protecting that he was feeling pain it would make them feel responsible.

Naruto gulped trying to regain his voice as he spoke he stuttered a bit, "H-h-how?" Naruto asked Hikaro as he looked down to the blood slowly dripping to the ground.

Hikaro smiled at Naruto. "I over heard these people and how they planned to kill you…now I don't know why they want to and I honestly don't care…he is my friend and I will not let you kill him!" he said loudly to the assassin who just glared through his mask.

"You insolent brat then you will die first for getting in my way!" he punched Hikaro to the side making Hikaro release his hold on the man hand and kunai. Hikaro was sent flying toward tree as his back made contact with the trunk he went wide eye as he spit out losing his breath.

Naruto heard a crack as Hikaro made contact with the tree not wanting to find out if he it was from the tree or Hikaro. He looked up to see the masked assassin pay his attention toward Hikaro.

As the masked man approached Hikaro he just smirked underneath his mask. "If you stayed out the way I would have not have to kill you brat but now that you know of our plan and probably my identity I will have to kill you anyways!" the man shouted as he gave a sadistic laugh and look up front to see now Naruto standing in front of Hikaro acting as a human shield. Naruto was not sure but the pain on his ankle seem to disappear as he now stood in front of the man and Hikaro separating them from each other.

"I'm not going to let you kill him!" Naruto shouted to the man still glaring. "You're going to have to go through me first!"

The masked man grinned as he rushed toward him; "With pleasure!"

Everything was going in slow motion to Hikaro everything but his heart. It has been beating faster with each passing minute. He hated it by now he felt as if was about to give. He though it was because of fear of finding out that people planned on killing his new friend.

Just like that man planned to kill his parent.

But even with the burning determination he showed by protecting Naruto, his heartbeat just continue getting faster.

Just like when he rushed to fight the man that killed his them.

He vision went a bit blurry as he saw Naruto stand in front of him to separate him from the masked man. Naruto was protecting him but if someone did not get here quick he knew they will surely both die here.

"**Are you going to let it happen again…."** The voice said angered but serious.

"…_."_

"**Will you let the people you care for die in front of you again?!"**

"…." Hikaro remained silent as he growled at his own uselessness he only felt his heartbeat getting faster as the blood continued rushing to his body as in hope of finally releasing.

He saw the assassin rushed at Naruto he tried to get up but his heart would not let him it was beating to hard causing him pain.

"**Will you get stronger for their sake….?"** The voice spoke in past tense.

"_I will!"_

Hikaro's iris went wide covering sclera but soon went back to normal as he felt a loud roar from within his heartbeat only increasing but now he found himself able to get up as he looked and he saw thing differently but without a second to spare he quickly appeared in front of Naruto as he grabbed the mans fist that held the kunai the blood falling to the ground. His head was down his hair covering his eyes. He heard as if it was echo the noise of his blood hitting the ground, the smell of it mixing with the minerals. He could hear blood coursing through his vein as well as that of the man who he stopped from killing his friend. Naruto was surprised to see Hikaro standing in front of him again. "Hikaro get out he wants me you should have not gotten involved!" he practically fearing of losing his friend because of him.

"Idiot…" Hikaro said in a low voice as Naruto looked down frowning thinking he had lost his only friend. "You're my friend Uzumaki Naruto you better remember that and I never abandon my friends." Naruto was trying no to cry out happiness as unknown to them something in both their arm started to shine only visible to them.

Meanwhile the assassin tried to progress what was happening. Somehow the other kid manage to get up and stopped at again he growled as he tried to brake his grip but failed. _"His grip is stronger…but he is just a kid so how!?" _the man though to himself still trying but the notice a high concentration of chakra coming from the right hand. He eyes went wide as he saw the chakra visible in Hikaro's hand; _"You have to have a massive supply of chakra to make it visible and a great control to form it in your hand." _He though franticly worried about the chakra that started shaping itself in Hikaro hand.

The chakra in Hikaro's hand started shaping itself to look more like claws of a creature believed to be from legend; Hikaro's chakra engulfed resembled the claw of a dragon now. He slowly raised his head up to glare at the man.

The man shook in fear as he saw Hikaro's eye they did not change in color but his pupils where now slitted like many most feline had but Hikaro was mostly of that of the said mythological beast that was believed to be extinct as well with the clan that possessed said Kekegenaki. He saw as Hikaro was about to slash with his chakra engulfed hand to his abdomen he smirked feeling safe since he wore armor underneath his clothe.

He would soon regret his over confidence as he heard the noise of his clothe ripping as Hikaro's chakra truly acted as a claw; it went upward follow by the noise of the claw cutting through the armor. Hikaro balled his hand into a fist and the chakra imitated as he punched him in the abdomen. The noise his chakra fist making contact with the assassin abdomen the man went wide as he felt blood rise up to his mouth and as soon as Hikaro let go of his grip on the other the man was sent flying toward the tree where the assassin lost his breath. Hikaro looked coldly at the man as in a low whispered he said the name of the technique. "Ryuu no Tsume…." He soon fell unconscious after so much.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

Both Kakashi and the Hokage where stupefied and shocked as they saw the event where unfolded in the reflection of the crystal balls. The Sandaime expression of shocked change into a rather pleased smile; _"Well seem like history repeat it self who would though we would have the chance to have another Ryu grow up in this village…not only that but the son of Keitairo Ryu…"_the Sandaime realized on who the boy reminded him.

Kakashi was shocked he would never forget eyes that reminded him so much of the teammate of his sensei. He adjusted his headband a bit as he saw in the crystal ball Naruto grabbing Hikaro putting his arm around his shoulder to get out. The image itself brought memory and he smiled behind his mask as he poof into smoked and disappeared only to appear in the reflection of the crystal ball carrying both Naruto and Hikaro to the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

(Kusari Mindscape)

Hikaro was currently unaware of where he was but he heard footsteps, various footsteps he felt like it was two people heading his way. He began thinking to himself as his eye went wide. Where was Naruto? Did that man killed him? He could not recall as he blanked out after punching the man. His eye went wide as imagined the worse. Was he de dead! Did he die! He grabbed his head franticly wondering what was this placed if this was the hospital or heaven. He calmed down a bit he saw that the ceiling was filled of stalactite while the floor contain three row of stalagmite on each of the side. He looked ahead hearing the footsteps get louder he rose up his guard the vision not reach the dark abyss that was ahead. The first foot or claw came in to view then the second, third and fourth revealing a dragon walking toward Hikaro, the dragon scaled glistened with a emerald color to him they dragon's eyes shared the same color of his scales.

Hikaro recognized it and grinned widely and run to the dragon to hug it. "Emra it's you!" Hikaro said loudly he had not seen the dragon sealed within in a while.

Emra only gave a low growl and grinned showing his sharp teeth. **"Im proud of you kid you did it…and more then what I hoped for." **The voice that Hikaro has heard in head now revealed as Emra, a dragon sealed with Hikaro.

Hikaro blinked but smiled guessing that he managed to do it. He protected Naruto and they are both alive. "Yeah seem like I did…" he grinned at Emra.

Emra gave toothy grin to the boy. **"Not only that but you activated your kekegenkai." **Emra stated to him smiling.

Hikaro blinked Emra has told him about his kekegenkai and recalled what he knew about it. "They ryugan right...?"

Emra nodded his head and smirked. **"That's right one the strongest eye based kekegenkai."**

Hikaro grin widely as he was about to speak as he heard a groan from the other end of the cave. He turned around from the opposite direction he could hear water now that he realized the water the cave where just met in the center before everything was seen as a abyss from both end he got closer and was shocked to see a unconscious Naruto. "N-n-naruto, what is he doing here?" he stuttered a bit confused. Hikaro knew where he was due to his contact with Emra. They where in what they dubbed the mindscape it's a physical manifestation of a person mind here Hikaro could meet Emra face to face but, he wondered how Naruto got here and why was the mindscape connected to a body of water.

"**Actually that why he is here as well I would like to explain it to both of you…"** Emra stated as he lies down.

Hikaro was confused. "Explain what?" he asked him.

Emra motioned his tail to Hikaro right arm. He looked and stared to see what seemed to be a tattoo of four dragons spiraling around his arm all meeting in the palm where they showed they breathed fired on the center. He then approached Naruto and saw that he had one as well but with foxes and nine tails meeting on his palm.

Naruto groaned wondering what happened. He remembered trying to carry Hikaro back only to be stopped by a one eyed scarecrow saying that he would help as Naruto did not resist to falling on the ground. That the last thing he recalled, he slowly opened his eye as he saw Hikaro's face looking down at him; "Hikaro!"

Hikaro smiled as he heard the blonde showing sigh that he was conscious. "Good to see you breathing Naruto." He smiled back at the blond haired boy.

Naruto began observing his surrounded as he felt a bit confused. Never in his eight year old life has he seen a place like this. "So where in the hell are we…"

"**I will answer that." **Emra spoke as he had been watching the two. As soon as Naruto eye met the emerald colored dragon he blinked, proceeded by rubbing his eyes to still see

That the dragon was still their and he blinked a second to back away from them "I-i-it's a dragon!" Naruto shouted never did he expect to find himself face to face with the mythological creature that was said to be one of the most untamed and dangerous.

Hikaro could only laugh as Emra sweatdropped and sighed blowing a puff of smoke from his mouth as he looked at Hikaro. **"You should explain to him…everything."**

Hikaro looked at Emra and sighed a bit he was not a fan of long conversation especially serious ones but he had to. He sat down in front Naruto. "Let me tell you my story Naruto…" he gave a small smile as Naruto calmed down and sat crossed legged beginning, as Hikaro began to tell the story of his past.

It seemed like fifteen minute passed and Naruto was shocked at the thing he learned about Hikaro. His parents where killed in front of him at the age of 5, at the age of six the village got attacked by a giant serpent attacked the village and he got caught up in the middle of it almost was killed, but Emra who Naruto know knew was a dragon sealed inside of Hikaro was fighting the serpent but in the class Hikaro got injured. Feeling responsible so he sealed himself within Hikaro in other to heal him, but that also made Hikaro a target so the villager took out their anger of misfortune that has happened to the village. Naruto never felt how much in common they had.

"But aside from that I wished to get stronger and the village didn't have a academy so I left and traveled for a year with Emra guiding me telling to go Konoha since I did not know the way." He finished rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto gave a wide grin. "Does not matter to me your still my friend!" Naruto gave him the thumb up to Hikaro.

Hikaro smiled back at Naruto as they both grabbed the hand with the tattoo s they gripped each of their hand tight. "Another thing my real last name is Ryu not Akimoto…I only felt it was best to tell since you know my past now but do not reveal it to anyone just yet."" he grinned back at Naruto who just nodded planning on keeping the promise.

Emra cough getting both of the boy's attention; **"Now that that done I liked to explain the Kusari Ketsugoo…"** he gestured to the tattoo on the respective arm where they are placed. **"This contract made by dragons with human to become partners but for someone of the Ryu clan it is possible to make such a contract with a human."**

Both of the young boys started at their respective tattoo, Hikaro was in disbelief if what Emra said was right then he made this contract between him and Naruto without realizing. Naruto was staring at his as well but he wondered what ability or new thing he could do with this contract.

Emra continue to explain; **"Now the Kusari main effect is that now your mind are connected…depending on the situation both of you would be able to communicate to some sort of telepathy. Once you learn you will be able to meet each other here I called this the Kusari Mindscape it's the place where both you mindscape would meet if they where connected this can only be accessed sleeping, meditation or when you are unconscious…"** Emra looked at both boys as they nodded signaling that they understood. **"Aside from that you might have some access to new ability, technique and skill but that will depend as you guys grow…oh yeah the tattoo will only appear when you guys trigger something and only your are able to see the tattoo unless when activating it make the tattoo visible to all"** Emra finished. Both boys smiled pleased with the new information, the though of being able to get stronger thank to the Kusari thrilled them. They soon faded as they woke up in the physical world leaving Emra alone.

Emra began walking to the side of Naruto mindscape the abyss faded and it revealed a large cage it looked more like a sewer now that he observe red closely he saw the giant cage and saw a tag that said seal. **"So he really does have the Kyuubi in him….this will be interesting…"** Red eyes glinted from the cage as Emra proceeded to walk back to Hikaro's mindscape.

* * *

(Hospital)

Both of the boys woke up in unison as they looked at each other knowing for a fact that they are alive and healthy. They looked at each other and both began laughing.

The Hokage soon stepped in. "Seem like you two are all patched up…" The old man smiled at both of them.

They both nodded at the old man. Sandaime waved it off and gave an address book to Hikaro to his new home which happened to also be nears Naruto to both of the boy's excitement. The Sandaime quickly left them alone in the room as he walked across the hall.

Sarutobi decided to not question as to the reason to why Hikaro lied about his name. He decided that it be best to see how thing play along as they are

"_Beside,_ _if those two are anything like their fathers then Konoha are in for two new legacies."_ he smiled as he walked away.

* * *

(Academy)

"Okay guys listen up; we are going to new student!" Umino Iruka shouted to the classroom as they remained silent. "Please come in…" the boy stepped his hair was still back from first time he appear in Konoha, his hair a bit longer he was now wearing a red shirt and black pants and sandals. "So go ahead say your name.." Iruka encouraged the boy as he stood in the in front of the class.

He looked up at them and smiled. "Akimoto Hikaro…- he bowed- It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a lot more confidence then what he did when he lied to the Hokage. The some of the girl began talking among themselves about the new kid and so did the boys except the ever so silent Uchiha Sasuke and oddly Naruto.

"Well take any seat you wish Hikaro-Kun." Iruka smiled as he watches some student standing up offering Hikaro a seat but he continued walking till he stood next to Naruto who was sitting they both seemed to glare at each other as Hikaro then smirked.

"Is that seat taken?"

"Not at all." Naruto smirked back some people where surprised on how both Naruto and Hikaro acted as if they knew each other.

Both Hikaro and Naruto where chuckling within their mind.

Hikaro smiled grinning as he laid his head on the table.

It was a new beginning and he planned to make the best of it.

**

* * *

**

Hikaro: Well I edited the story a bit corrected some mistake and added stuff. Hikaro and Emra are two of my OC. One other thing I know 'ryu' or dragon in Japanese is actually spelt 'ryuu' but I prefer using Ryu for the last name and bloodline at least. Here are some of the jutsu that I created.

Ryuu no Tsume: Literally meaning Dragon Claw. Hikaro chakra concentrated in his hand to form a dragon claw. The first Ryu Technique used by Hikaro and it show to be able to cut through armor and increase physical damage.

Ryugan: Dragon's Eye. Hikaro's kekegenkai. It make his pupil slitted while they eye color remain the same. It does not only increase the sight but also hearing and smell, as he could hear the blood coursing through his vein and the smell of his blood.

Kusari Ketsugoo: Literally Chain Bond. It's a form of contract made by Ryu's who bond strongly with someone or something. The contract is identified by tattoo only visible to the contractor and the contracted or depending on the situation. Emra said that it let them communicate in telepathic manner and to be able to make them stronger.

Kusari Mindscape: The intersection of both Hikaro's and Naruto mindscape due to Kusari Ketsugoo. One half looks like Hikaro mindscape while the other half looks like Naruuto's.

**Hikaro: That's all till next time.**


End file.
